stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Overleg:Newport
Mooi gezegd :p 23 jan 2008 16:45 (UTC) :Wat, Postbellum? :P (A) 23 jan 2008 16:48 (UTC) ::Ja wat je net schreef ;-) 23 jan 2008 16:57 (UTC) :::Het mag niet ontbreken.. na al dit ;-) 23 jan 2008 17:01 (UTC) Ik red steeds enkele versie, maar het slaat steeds om. Klik ik ergens neven? Anfii 16 jun 2008 17:44 (UTC) :Ja, omdat deze gemeente echt Newport heet... Tahrim Veltman 16 jun 2008 17:46 (UTC) ::Het is door een Engelsman geschreven. Hij wist niet dat Newport in het Nederlands. Anfii 16 jun 2008 17:48 (UTC) Hij laat mijn bewerkingen. Anfii 16 jun 2008 17:49 (UTC) De eerste die er nu nog aan bewerkt wordt 3 dagen geblokt wegens vandalisme! Mr bedankt TahR. -- 16 jun 2008 17:52 (UTC) :Ik begrijp niet. Sven Anfius Plemming 16 jun 2008 17:54 (UTC) Het schijnt zo te zijn dat hij het weer niet opneemt. Sven Anfius Plemming 16 jun 2008 17:53 (UTC) :Anfii, luister, the middle of nowhere is een Engelse uitspraak, en die moet je ook Engels laten, snap je? In het Nederlands klinkt hij niet echt. Ook is de echte naam Newport, gemeentes hier in Libertas zijn ook Engels, zoals de Maple Hills: die hebben eenmaal een Engelse naam (zeker afkomstig van Grand Theft Auto?). Vandaar. Bedoel je dat echt, of zeg je dat zomaar MenM? Het is niet dat hij het niet opneemt, maar de dingen worden teruggedraaid. Tahrim Veltman 16 jun 2008 17:54 (UTC) ::Dus het is niet goed? Sven Anfius Plemming 16 jun 2008 17:55 (UTC) :::Wat niet opneemt En wat meen ik echt?-- 16 jun 2008 17:59 (UTC) ::::Mijn bewerking worden ontdaan. Sven Anfius Plemming 16 jun 2008 18:03 (UTC) Ben ik blokkeerd? Sven Anfius Plemming 16 jun 2008 18:42 (UTC) :Nee, anders zou je niet meer kunnen editten. Trouwens, kan Makius Plemming (zo heet ie toch?) Nederlands, of Duits? [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 16 jun 2008 18:45 (UTC) ::Hij spreekt Duits. Sven Anfius Plemming 16 jun 2008 18:48 (UTC) Mededeling Mr. Moriad heeft al langer dan 4 maanden geen teken van leven gegeven en is dus volgens de wet inactief. Newport zit momenteel zonder burgemeester. Geïnteresseerden? [[:ro:|''Viva Adlibita!]] 24 jun 2008 12:30 (UTC) :Ik ben wel geïnteresseerd, zoals ik net hier liet weten. Wat moet ik doen? MilesColtrane 24 jun 2008 13:50 (UTC) ::Heb het al gedaan voor je. Nu is dit dorp praktisch gezien van jou ;p. Je kunt het dorp proberen te verbeteren, artikelen aanmaken of uitbreiden die hierover gaan, of een gemeentehuis stichten etc. 24 jun 2008 13:53 (UTC) :::Oh, een gemeentehuis lijkt me leuk! 'k Wist niet dat burgemeester worden zo gemakkelijk was :P . M'n eigen dorpje, geweldig. MilesColtrane 24 jun 2008 13:59 (UTC) ::::Voel je vrij en ga je gang! :D. Je hoeft je niet te schamen om iets te vragen hier, hoor ;) 24 jun 2008 14:04 (UTC) Gemeentehuis Dorpsplein = dorpsplein, en geen gemeentehuis :p. Zie rechtsonder op de kaart, dáár staat ie al :P 25 jun 2008 20:06 (UTC) :Oeps, over het hoofd gezien, of liever: niet gezien. Aangepast. MilesColtrane 25 jun 2008 20:45 (UTC) Mooie stad :) Ik zou hier willen komen wonen, maar sorry, dat lukt niet, want ik moet in Victoria blijven de komende dagen en ik wil mijn villa ook niet opgeven. Anders zoek ik wel een hotel in Victoria, na de provinciale verkiezingen. 'Tahrim Veltman' 26 jun 2008 16:38 (UTC) Verdomme :p "De westelijke muur van Dorpsstraat 7 en Zuiddreef 8 is het laatste onderdeel van de metaalfabriek van Newport" 27 jun 2008 20:15 (UTC) :Mooi uitzicht, wat heeft de makelaar jou iets aangesmeerd, zeg. MilesColtrane 27 jun 2008 20:19 (UTC) :: Hmmm... 27 jun 2008 20:24 (UTC) :::Aangesmeerd? Ik dacht dat we allemaal genoeg onderlegd waren om ons niet te ''laten aansmeren! (big smile) Lars 27 jun 2008 20:28 (UTC) Het plaatsje is genoemd Nieuwpoort. In Dimitri zegt men Newport. Sven Anfius Plemming 3 jul 2008 13:19 (UTC) :Euhm, nee, Nederlands is het Nieuwpoort maar het heet toch Newport. En bedoelt u dat Dimitri Newport zegt? 'Tahrim Veltman' 3 jul 2008 13:29 (UTC) ::Ja. In Dimitri waar Engels is. Ik perzoonlijk vind dat wij ons niet met dat moeten bezijghouden. Laat ons napeinzen. Sven Anfius Plemming 3 jul 2008 13:31 (UTC) :::Dimitri is geen land, dus je bedoelt zeker Lovia. 'Tahrim Veltman' 3 jul 2008 13:32 (UTC) ::::Ik zie. Sven Anfius Plemming 3 jul 2008 13:34 (UTC) :::::Ik zie er is een einde gekomen aan het democratie. Sven Anfius Plemming 27 apr 2009 14:24 (UTC) ::::::Niks einde aan de democratie, je doet gewoon dingen die niet kunnen, waarom wil je dat niet snappen? Je wil de naam van mijn bedrijf wijzigen, de naam van Newport... Dat heeft niks met democratie te maken, je kan niet alles veranderen. 27 apr 2009 14:30 (UTC) Aan alle Newporters Gelieve Wikistad:Afzettingsprocedure van regeringsleden te zien. (btw meld ik mij wel aan als kandidaat-burgemeester) --Salutare, Bucureştean 3 mei 2009 17:22 (UTC) :Het is weer tijd voor Newport om in zo'n bloeiperiode te komen als vorig jaar toen MilesColtrane het burgemeesterschap op zich nam. Helaas, de tijden zijn veranderd: MilesColtrane heeft zijn missie alsnog niet kunnen voltooien vanwege zijn lange afwezigheid van 10 maanden. Het is dan ook maar de vraag of hij nog terugkomt. :Ik zou graag het burgemeesterschap op me willen nemen. Aangezien ik geen enkele andere plek heb bij een bedrijf/regering, zal ik me 100/100 in kunnen zetten. Newport mag groener worden, de plaatselijke politiek mag weer toegankelijk worden voor iedere inwoner, het winkelcentrum mag verbeterd worden - er mogen meer artikelen komen en Newport mag weer "in de mode" zijn. O.a. steun ik ook de oprichting van een plaatselijke krant, om weer wat nieuw leven te blazen in het "oude dorpse". Salutare, Bucureştean 3 mei 2009 18:23 (UTC) :Zeer ontroerend :'( Alleen... Nieuwpoort is 'n stad :P (''De stadsmuur om de zuid, oost en noord rand van de stad.) --OoWeThBe 3 mei 2009 18:26 (UTC) ::Dan mag er toch best een oud-dorpse sfeer zijn :p --Salutare, Bucureştean 3 mei 2009 18:27 (UTC) ::: Dummy! :'( --OoWeThBe 3 mei 2009 18:28 (UTC) Je Oud-Engels zuigt een beetje.. een beetje hard:P --OoWeThBe 4 mei 2009 17:54 (UTC) :Ik had het van een Engels Wikipedia-artikeltje overgenomen (A) --Salutare, Bucureştean 4 mei 2009 17:54 (UTC)